


SotBH: Lovers' Spat

by LeoArcana



Series: Bath House 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Arguing, Fights, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: Dean discovers what Castiel's done about allowing Sam to visit and rectifies it.  Castiel won't make that mistake again.





	

Dean roamed the halls of the castle, moving better than he had since Holly was born.  It was still taxing and he was still advised not to go out alone, but he was sure he could handle it.  At worst, he would be exhausted and sore to the point of throbbing, but never enough to leave him stranded again.  Sitting or laying back for a short while was all he needed to have the energy and will to make it back to their room.

Today, he’d decided to walk around the west wing of the castle.  There wasn’t much of anything interesting down this particular hall, it was mostly rooms where laws were put to paper or letters of importance were written or various requests having signatures of approval or denial.  But the artwork on the walls was nice and it was quiet here; the latter of which Dean had preferred for the past several weeks. 

He came to the end of the hall and stood at a cross section.  He debated whether or not he wanted to keep walking around.  He looked down at Holly in his arms, seeing her perfectly content to watch him as he walked.  She wouldn’t care what they did.  Dean hummed and shifted his weight, wincing at the movement of his hips.  Maybe he should go back, he didn’t know how much further either of the halls went.  He shrugged and took a half step back to turn and nearly knocked into a scribe.

The scribe jumped and dropped his papers in favor of clutching his heart.  Dean, likewise, had nearly jumped out of his skin and clutched Holly tighter; he hadn’t heard anyone coming.  The scribe apologized profusely, asking if both he and Holly were alright as he knelt down to pick up his papers.  Dean dismissed it, he knew it wasn’t on purpose.  Out of instinct, he did his best to kneel down and help the man.  The scribe tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, but Dean was past the point of no return.  He gathered up as many pages as he could with one free hand, handing them back to the scribe when he couldn’t hold any more.

Dean picked up an open letter that had landed near his foot and went to hand it to the scribe, but stopped when he caught sight of Sam’s name on it.  Dean stood up carefully and somewhat awkwardly and brought it closer to read.  The scribe tried to take it from him, but Dean turned away, muttering that if it had his brother’s name on it, it was his business.

He scanned over the letter, written from the desk of a brigadier general who’d been recently demoted to colonel by the looks the scribble before his title.  Even from the letter, Dean could pick up the colonel’s tightly controlled anger.  He couldn’t blame him for it.  He read further over the letter, wondering if there was mention why he was demoted and what that had to do with Sam.  Half down the page, he finally got his answer.

Evidently, Castiel hadn’t been happy with Sam’s visit and had ordered that any leave for Sam must be pre-approved by Castiel.  Dean crinkled the paper in his hand and snapped his eyes up to the scribe.

“Is this true?” Dean growled.

“I-is what true, your lordship?”

“That my brother’s leave has to be approved by Cas?”

It took the scribe a moment to process the question.  He didn’t know his king to be called ‘Cas’ and didn’t immediately remember who Dean’s brother was.

“Ah… Yes, I’m afraid so,” the scribe cowed.

Dean crushed the paper in his hand, taking it with him as he stormed down the hall the way he’d came.  He couldn’t believe Castiel had the nerve to make such a rule.  He knew they didn’t get along perfectly, but for the most part, it had been because of Sam’s unreasonableness.  All that had been resolved by the time they’d gotten married.  Now, if his recent visit was anything to go by, it was Castiel who was being unreasonable.  Honestly, not allowing his mate's brother to come visit him whenever he may like?  There was no threat or concern that could justify that.

Dean quickened his pace, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the paper hard enough he could feel himself putting uneven holes through it.  Holly squirmed and pouted in his arms at the brisk, uneven pace.  His rising temper softened at his daughter’s discomfort and he slowed his pace.  When he did, the still healing flesh was quick to remind him that it was just that; still healing.  It wasn’t enough to stop him, but enough to make him want to rest for a bit.  Rather than hunt Castiel down, which who knew how long that would take, he changed his mind and went back to their room.  Castiel should be coming back in no more than a couple hours, regardless.  It was already getting late in the evening.

He had enough time to nurse Holly and take a nap before Castiel came back.  When he came in the room, he’d been in the middle of playing with Holly, laying her on her back and tickling her stomach.  He glanced up at Castiel from the corner of his eye, then down to the crumpled letter he’d purposefully left sitting an arm’s reach away.  Castiel walked over the bed, circling his arms around Dean and briefly nuzzling his neck.

“Looks who’s finally back,” Dean smiled down at Holly.

Holly made a gurgle sound that might’ve been a bashful laugh.

“Sorry, I took so long,” Castiel hummed, “There was more papers to deal with than I thought.”

“Oh, we know.  Huh, Pumpkin?”

Dean teased under Holly’s chin, earning a high-pitched giggle.

“Say, we know because we scared a poor scribe and he dropped so many papers,” Dean cooed.

Castiel scowled lightly in confusion and suspicion at the edge in Dean’s words.

“But we felt bad and helped him pick everything up,” Dean continued, still only addressing Holly, “And we saw something I don’t think we were supposed to see.”

Castiel turned his attention to the paper.  He saw it when he came over, but hadn’t paid it much mind.

“Yeah, that paper, huh?  Papa was a little upset, wasn’t he?”

Holly keened and waved her fists, making that same bashful noise as Dean leaned out of Castiel’s hold to nose at her face.

Castiel tensed slightly and swallowed thickly.  As Dean sat back up, he flashed a daring look at Castiel.  He leaned over behind Dean and reached forward to grab the ruined paper.  He sat up with it and smoothed it out over his thigh, worsening one of holes in it.  It took Castiel all of ten seconds to realize what the letter was and what Dean was talking about.  He closed his eyes, momentarily afraid to say or do anything as Dean continued playing with Holly.

“Dean, I—“

“You what?” Dean interrupted.

He still kept his tone light, but the edge that had been there before was now more prominent.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have— I should’ve kept a more level head.”

“About what?” Dean pressed.

He was going to make him admit it.

“About…” Castiel sighed, “I should not have sent a request that all Sam’s leave be approved—“

“Request?” Dean sneered.

“Demand,” Castiel amended, “It was a spur of the moment decision and a poor one at that.”

Dean hummed and lifted Holly up.  He grabbed one of her small blankets and straightened out, placing her on it to swaddle her up.  Castiel watched him warily as he tucked the blanket and rearranged a few pillows to cradle her.  He laid her down in her makeshift nest and turned all his attention on Castiel, all playfulness bleeding out from his face.

“Why the hell would you do that in the first place?” Dean asked.

“I was just upset he showed up unexpectedly—“

“So, you decided you get to dictate when he can come visit me and his niece?”

“That is not what I meant when I said—“

“Oh, it’s not?  Did you forget what you said?”

Dean snatched the letter out of Castiel’s lap and held it in front of his face.

“I would not deny him any leave,” Castiel defended.

“Really?  Then why does it have to be _approved_?” Dean growled, “Why not just ask to be notified when he wants to come visit?”

“I— Because i-it had to sound more official—“

“You’re the _king_ , Cas.  Everything you say is official.  If you were so unhappy with what should’ve been a nice surprise, you could’ve just told him no more surprises.”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Understatement.”

“I acted rashly, I apologize,” Castiel ducked his head.

Dean eyed him for a minute.  Castiel looked up at him with a slight curiosity.

“I’m waiting for another part,” Dean sniped.

“What other part?”

“The part where you say you’re going to repeal this stupid demand.”

Castiel hesitated a beat too long.

“Oh my god, you aren’t going to, are you?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.  But as I said, I wasn’t going to deny him any leave,” Castiel said quickly.

“Cas, this is gonna go in circles.  Repeal you stupid—“ Dean growled lowly as he restrained profanity, “Take this back.  Immediately.”

“Dean, if I do that, I will look—“

“I don’t care.  Take it back.  And don’t ever do anything like this again.”

Dean shoved the paper at his chest hard enough that Castiel had to stand to stop himself from falling to the floor.  Dean laid out over the bed where he’d been sitting.  Holly reached out for his face and all his light-heartedness returned.  Castiel toyed with the ruined letter in his hands, chewing his lip and sighing.  He let it drop onto the small chest of drawers nearby.

“I will write them in the morning,” Castiel promised.

He opened the drawers, pulling out sleepwear.  Dean was already dressed for bed, he had been since he nursed Holly before their nap; pajamas were more allowing than regular clothes. 

Castiel changed his clothes and Dean kept his back to him the whole time.  Castiel walked around to the other side of the bed and put his hands down to brace himself as he layed down.  At that moment, Dean decided to stretch and move.  He was uncomfortable now and moving his legs up in the way of where Castiel had intended to lay would be a better position.  Castiel blinked down at his legs and looked up at Dean with a slightly hurt expression.  Dean returned his look with a coy, spiteful smile.

Castiel moved one hand under Dean’s ankle to move his leg.  He’d done this a few times before, just to tease him.  But Dean tensed his leg and wouldn’t budge.  Castiel didn’t fight him and instead moved to lay around him, putting himself farther up the bed than was truly pleasant.  Dean rolled over, spreading his arms out further than necessary to keep himself propped above Holly.  Holly reached up with both hands for her father’s face this time, easily turning his attention from Castiel back to her.

“Dean…”

“Not tonight.”

Castiel nodded his head meekly.  He tugged lightly on one blanket and Dean moved to let him have it; there were plenty on the bed and he wasn’t heartless.  Castiel sulked over to a plush chaise-lounge beneath the window.  He threw the blanket over himself and looked back to Dean, still laying on his stomach and indulging Holly.  Castiel sighed and settled down on the lounge, trying to find a position that would be comfortable for the night.

“Give that general his rank back too,” Dean spoke.

Castiel didn’t reply, Dean didn’t push for an answer.

When Holly started becoming sleepy, Dean moved to lay on his side with his back to Castiel again.  He didn’t let Castiel in the bed all night, though he was tempted.  It was the first night they’d slept separately since they were married.  But he didn’t show any sign of being tempted; in fact, he proved the complete opposite. 

It was six days before they shared a bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how much of a fight cas could really put up here, he was just being an alpha dick ;A;  
> prompt: for SotBH: Dean finds out about Cas's decision to personally approve Sam's leave requests by accidently coming across drafts of the ruling letter. He's pissed at Cas and upset for Sam. Maybe if they hadn't gone all alpha at each other last time, Cas wouldn't have been such a dick about it. Dean tries to get Cas to talk about it but he doesn't want to, he just brushes it off each time. Up to you if Dean kicks Cas out of their bedroom/castle, but he's pissed and Cas is remorseful, it's a fight.  
> [!send prompt requests here!](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
